


i'm all yours when you really wanna take me there

by 98line



Series: nsfw (not safe for wanderers) [2]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:33:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98line/pseuds/98line
Summary: In mornings like this, that they get to sleep in and laze around, Jacob likes to wake up Kevin the romantic way, with breakfast in bed, lazy morning sex, a good morning blowjob and everything.





	i'm all yours when you really wanna take me there

**Author's Note:**

> indie pairing police is about to bust my ass for posting this but well, i regret nothing. i had this sitting on my drafts for weeks now and it's finally time for this baby to see daylight outside my google drive. was this based on my experience on sucking dick? not really, but take this as you wish. anyhow. wrote this to charlotte cardin and hey violet, but i need some new smut writing songs, so please leave song recs in the comments or my sns!! 
> 
> anyways kevin if you're reading this, the time to close the tab is now! happy reading lovelies!!

There are very little things Jacob Bae doesn’t absolutely love about his absolutely perfect boyfriend, Kevin Moon, one of them being that he sleeps in this silk pyjama set straight out of a magazine catalogue. Yes, the pyjamas are beautiful and match with their bedroom aesthetic, and seem pretty comfortable too, but they’re impractical, with too many layers to get skin to skin and too many buttons to open, specially for mornings like this. In mornings like this, that they get to sleep in and laze around, Jacob likes to wake up Kevin the romantic way, with breakfast in bed, lazy morning sex, a good morning blowjob and everything. 

Jacob presses a kiss to his cheek, then to his nose, his temple, behind his ear, and it’s all too sweet; Jacob kisses him awake until Kevin opens his eyes for a brief second, only to slide underneath the sheets again, letting a ’mmpf’ noise scape as he covers his head with the blankets. “What time is it?”

“Just a little past 11.”

“Hmmm. Is it too late for breakfast?”

“If you get up now, no. But if you laze in bed for half an hour like you do every single day, then yes, it is.”

“Babe.” Kevim moans, voice still foggy from sleep, when Jacob tugs at the edge of the blankets and pulls them down ever so slightly, just enough for him to see Kevin’s face, eyes a tad swollen, messy hair and a huge pout. “I wanna go back to sleep.”

“I have better plans. Come on, baby. Wake up.”

“You’re the worst boyfriend in the world.” Kevin mumbles against his pillow, voice muffled.

Jacob laughs softly against his neck, hand moving up Kevin’s thigh. “I don’t think the worst boyfriend in the world would give you a good morning blowjob, but go off, I guess.”

“Exactly- Wait. Jake.” Kevin says, a lot more lucid now. “Fuck. Yeah. Okay. We can do that.”

Jacob tugs the sheets out of Kevin’s gentle grasp, pushing the covers down to the edge of the bed, out of his way, as he settles on top of Kevin’s legs. Jacob run his hands down Kevin’s torso, grazing over his nipples, his soft stomach, motioning to unbutton his pyjama shirt. Kevin is fully awake now, responsive and vocal, now moving his hands up Jacob’s torso, dragging his fingers from his lower stomach down to the small of his back. He gets rid of his shirt, shaking the sleeves off his arms, and tugs at the hem of Jacob’s tank top, proceeding to get his boyfriend naked too. Jacob rolls his hips once, experimentally, testing the waters, and the breathy sigh Kevin lets out is enough for Jacob to do it again, grinding down on him. 

“Jakey, please.” Kevin pleads, hand on Jacob’s hip. Jacob loves Kevin like this; needy, half-hard and whimpering underneath him. “Touch me.” 

Jacob kisses him hard, leaning into the kiss as Kevin tangles his fingers in his hair, pulling him down ever so slightly, fingers trailing from the back of his neck to his collar and his shoulders. Kevin squirms when Jacob rolls his hips particularly hard, moaning into the kiss, so Jacob does it again. “B-babe. Please.” 

“Aw, baby. Since you’ve asked so nicely.” Jacob coos. He cups Kevin’s face with his hands; pretty eyes, chubby cheeks and thin lips now swollen, presses one last kiss to his mouth and gets off his lap. “Can you sit up against the headboard for me?” 

Kevin is quick to follow, sitting up against the headboard in an instant. Jacob uses one of his hand to hold Kevin’s jaw, angling his face so Jacob can deepen the kiss, before wrapping his hand around Kevin’s cock through his underwear and giving it a few strokes. Kevin whimpers. Jacob knows how to get him worked up, all hot and bothered; that’s Jacob’s best (and secret) talent — turning his boyfriend into a moaning mess and reduce him to a mushed pile of whines and whimpers. Jacob loves Kevin like this, shamelessly needy, loves him like this, loud and clear.

“Shhh, baby.” Jacob shushes him with a kiss to the corner of his mouth, hand wrapped around his cock, pumping him so slowly and so softly to the point Kevin bucks his hips upwards in an attempt to get more friction from Jacob’s hand around his dick. Kevin lets out a breathy moan against Jacob’s cheek, heart pounding on his chest, shivers running down his spine when Jacob sucks a sweet spot right below his jaw. Jacob pulls his underwear down, and Kevin wiggles out of his boxers, fully hard and all worked up. “Be good to me, will you?”

Kevin nods with a loud gulp. 

Jacob presses a soft kiss to his hipbone, working his way down Kevin’s torso and upper thighs before pushing his legs open and settling in between them. He straddles Kevin’s hips and looks straight into his eyes before opening his mouth, wrapping his lips around Kevin’s dick and taking him in all in one go. Jacob bobs his head up and down on Kevin’s dick, dragging his tongue along the underside and licking each nut with dedication. 

Kevin runs his fingers through Jacob’s locks, soft and gentle and a little too polite to Jacob’s liking; that spurs Jacob on more, taking Kevin further into his mouth until his nose nuzzles on the base of his dick. “Come on, baby. Give me more. I can take it.”

Kevin whimpers particularly loud when the head of his cock hits the back of Jacob’s throat, toes curling; the enticing heat of Jacob’s mouth around his dick has him moaning, fingers tangled up in his boyfriend’s hair as he bucks his hips, fucking Jacob’s throat. 

Kevin comes down Jacob’s throat a few moments later, grip at his hair so hard it almost hurts, crying out Jacob’s name as he trembles from head to toe, panting pliant and a little dazed as he comes down from his high. He looks so hot like this, fucked out and limp. Jacob swallows all of it, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to catch his breath as he pulls away. 

It takes less a moment for Kevin to snake his hand under Jacob’s underwear and pump him through a quick orgasm, milking him through it until Jacob can’t take it any more, whining from the oversensitivity. 

Kevin laughs and presses a kiss to temple before pulling Jacob towards him, kissing him again, slow and mellow. They laze around for a while in comfortable silence, too lazy and tired to move; Kevin rests his head on Jacob’s head and Jacob runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair ever so gently, with no sound but their gentle breathing. Jacob loves mornings like this.

“I changed the sheets yesterday.” Kevin breaks the silence and Jacob laughs at the remark, planting a kiss on Kevin’s hair. “We should’ve had sex on the couch instead so we wouldn’t have to do laundry.”

“Or in the shower, or the bath tub. Then we wouldn’t have to worry about staining the couch, or having the neighbours hear us.”

“We can do that now.”

Jacob cocks an eyebrow at him. “Eager, are we?”

_“You have no idea.”_

**Author's Note:**

> romantic porn is so hard to write, omg, please forgive the cutesy ending.
> 
> follow ya girl on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals), leave me requests for this series on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/001115) and please [vote here](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals/status/1051604166928424960) for the next work for this series because i'm an indecisive bitch who can't make her mind! love ya xx


End file.
